plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Zen Garden (PvZ)
How do you get more aquatic plants :( ? You get lucky, and one drops. I think that Survival: Endless would be best for collecting plants of whatever type, due to the abundance of zombies.RandomguY 23:21, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :I believe the article states that plants drop in areas where you got them, so play the later levels for the later plants, and please remember to sign your posts with four tildes felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:50, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :You might collect all of them in Survival: Endless. However, in order to collect a specific one, remember: Everyone of the hard modes provides 8 different Zen Garden plants. Look at the Gallery of plants: All eight plants in the first row can be found in Day (Hard) (although I did not get the Sunflower there until now), those from the second row in Night (Hard), and so on. You should play Pool (Hard) for the Lily Pad and the Tangle Kelp and Fog (Hard) for the Sea-shrooms. --Kunar 14:46, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I got the sunflower in Day: Hard. Only curious thing is: I played it often during several months but never got it. Then I began the adventure mode for the second time and nearly instantly got it even twice. It may be pure coincidence, however. --Kunar 21:13, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Everything indicates that randomness plays a very large part in acquiring plants for the Garden. Practically the first plants I got were two Sunflowers. GeorgeTSLC 19:36, November 23, 2010 (UTC) um well i finished level 5-4 and im on level 5-6 even and no watering can is appearing... what happened? querent It you haven't finished the game once, you don't have a Garden. If you have, you've got the blue watering can at the far upper left corner. GeorgeTSLC 19:36, November 23, 2010 (UTC) well yeah i finished the game but does that mean i have to do the game all over again? because im stuck at 1-5 because it all gets harder the next time 'round this is the same guy above (unknown querent) but i have the itouch version Can you collect all of the plants in the almanac (bar one's already specified i.e plantpot) and also: is it possible to get a complete set? I've got 2 chompers or whatever they are facing different directions and 2 snow peas. Very confused atm :S You can collect all plants (in the Almanac) other than Flower Pot (I suppose that technically, you get one with every plant), upgrade plants that have to be bought from Crazy Dave (such as the Gatling Pea and the Cob Cannon), and the Imitater or Imitatered plants. I'm looking for a picture with all Zen Garden plants (no duplicates) in ALMANAC ORDER. Does anybody have one? 10:38, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I finished level 5-4 in adventure mode and still haven't got the Zen Garden... How can I get it? Has anyone ever charted the frequency of the plants that drop in the Presents? Is it truly random, or are some more likely to appear than others? (Adjusting for mode, of course.) NYCScribbler 19:18, January 29, 2012 (UTC) The plants in my zengarden stopt shining! What can I do? Identical Zen Garden plants facing opposite directions In the Zen Garden, sometimes identical plants are facing opposite directions. Is there any significance to this? Is there any reward that comes from possessing both? 20:34, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :There's nothing significant about this. It's just a feature in Plants vs. Zombies added by the creators. :) Gregory (talk) 07:13, May 16, 2012 (UTC) i dunno why but ever since i got melonpult,(zen garden)i got alot more mps at collum like you see em 01:13, January 12, 2013 (UTC)a contributer Coincidence. Both are luck based --ProcastinatorMan and his talk have left you a message. 01:44, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello... Regarding the Zen Garden Editor that can be get from here... does it works with the version 1.2.0.1073? I want to have all the plants in the garden too... so if anyone know this... pls let me know. thank you. 04:59, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Anyone else having a problem with the Zen Garden on Android? Besides the rewards for meeting a plant's needs (watering/fertilizing/bug spraying/phonograph), I can only collect coins from the plants in the Zen Garden if I wake up Stinky the Snail, and then either open Crazy Dave's shop from the Zen Garden, or move my screen to the mushroom garden or aquarium, and wait a while. When I come back to the main Zen Garden, it says that Stinky has collected X coins while I was gone, and they're added to my total. BUT if I leave my screen on the main garden, Stinky moves around collecting nothing, while my happily glowing plants do nothing. I've never seen a plant drop a coin unless I just met one of its needs. I couldn't find anyone else who's encountered this weird bug. Is it just me? Psychicfridge (talk) 17:34, September 11, 2013 (UTC)